Reunion
by likedirtycute
Summary: Just what I think would be nice for a Klaine reunion/get back together. Kisses in the rain and fluff and stuff.


**A/N: This is the first proper fanfiction I've written in about two years, so please don't be harsh! Also I did not really read over or edit since I want to sleep so yep sorry about that. Maybe I'll sort of edit it tomorrow you can edit it after it's published that's a thing right? Anyway, enjoy reading, feedback is appreciated!**

* * *

It was late Saturday night; Regionals had ended along with the celebrations that followed. It was raining outside, the wet road lit up by the street lamps. Kurt hadn't fallen asleep, in fact, he hadn't even tried. He was sitting next to his window, staring at the rain with his phone in his hand.

Kurt had been back in Lima for a bit over two weeks. Two weeks filled with flirts, compliments, glances that lasted to long, ones that were too short, movie nights, dinner not-dates, coffee maybe-dates, confusion and just, _Blaine_. After all, after everything that went down they were still best friends. Only best friends. Even if they did hook up on Valentine's Day. And even if Kurt might have hugged Blaine a little too tightly when he got off the plane this time. And even if when Kurt told Blaine the good news about his dad, he couldn't help but give him a closed-mouthed kiss hard on the lips before awkwardly bringing him in the kitchen to make dinner. Even if they accidentally fell asleep cuddling while watching _Mary Poppins_ together. Even if Blaine kept looking at him the way he does. Just friends.

Then there was that moment in the hallway. Kurt was so sure that Blaine was going to ask for them to get back together. He was disappointed, but should he have been? What would he have answered if he had asked that? He was nowhere near over Blaine that was for certain. Adam was sweet, and handsome, and British, and completely Kurt's type and Kurt wanted to be friends with him but he just wasn't _Blaine_. On the other hand, he was not over what Blaine had done. Just thinking about it causes him to hurt inside. A person's trust can never be properly mended; no amount of band-aids can heal that type of wound.

But Blaine was everything that Kurt wanted, wasn't he? By the way he kept flirting with Kurt, he was just so damn confident of himself. "Dirty cute." Who even comes up with that kind of stuff? He was really so confident of them getting back together. Should Kurt be too?

Yes. The answer is yes.

The answer hit him almost as instantly as the question did, and he realized in an instant that it was true. Thiswas the boy that saved him from his bullies, that helped him discover who he was and become confident in it. This was the boy who danced with him at prom, and transferred schools just to be with him. The boy who was willing to give up a role for him. The boy who helped him on his way to New York, and made sure he got there. This may have been the boy to mess up and lose Kurt, but this is the man that won't let it happen again.

He needs to talk to Blaine. Now.

_Get a grip Hummel_, he thought,_ why don't you just give him a call?_

Well, it's not as if he hadn't been trying. He'd been sitting there with his phone in his hand for well over forty-five minutes just trying to figure out if he should call or not. And this really isn't an over-the-phone type conversation...

_Oh just send something, anything._

Come over.

-KH

are you ok? is something wrong?

-BA

No, no, everything's fine, could you just come over?

-KH

Kurt it's almost one in the morning and it's raining out.

-BA

_Damn, didn't think about that._

I know, just, please?

-KH

give me 30 mins

-BA

Kurt smiled at the screen and tossed his phone onto his bed. He changed from his pajamas into a quick hoodie and comfortable jeans, and tiptoed down the stairs. He quietly wandered around downstairs for a half-hour; he sat on the stairs, got a drink of water, circled around, stepped onto the front porch, and went back to the stairs again. God, this needed to happen now.

Finally he saw headlights coming down the street, and a familiar Prius heading down the street.

He stepped onto the front porch and bounced around on his toes a little, anxious. When Blaine got out of his car Kurt stepped out into the rain and when Blaine saw him he began slowly walking towards him.

"Kurt, what are you doing? It's wet and it's freezing out here and-" he stopped when Kurt met him in the driveway.

"Hi" Kurt said with a grin, and a look in his eye that Blaine hadn't seen in a long time. A look of admiration, a bit of longing and simply of unrestrained love."

"Hi, Kurt. I still don't quite know why-" this time Blaine was cut off by Kurt's finger on his lips. Kurt gently held Blaine's face in his hands, and kissed him right there in the rain. The kiss wasn't like any of the hurried and horny kisses on Valentine's Day, or like the short, accidental kisses they'd shared since Kurt came to visit. It was simply full of _them._ It was two people connecting in a way that they hadn't been able to. It was mouths open and lips sliding and sharing and loving. Kurt pulled away, his hands now around Blaine's neck and their foreheads touching.

"I've really missed you, Blaine. And I think I'm done missing you, what do you say?" Kurt whispered.

"Kurt I-I love you so much, Kurt. God, and I am so, so, so sorry I love you so much." Blaine responded before going in for another kiss._  
_

"I know you're sorry, I know. And I think, I think I forgive you. Not all the scars are healed, but I'm willing to have us heal them together. And I love you too, Blaine. So, so much. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Kurt." Blaine smiled, pressing their foreheads together.

"I know you did. Now let's go inside, it's raining and I'm starting to freeze." Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and led him inside. "Do you-would you like to spend the night? I mean you'd have to talk to you parents I guess but I mean my dad can't get upset at me for having you over, I'm an adult so-"

"-Kurt," Blaine interrupted. "I would absolutely love to. And I was sleeping over Sam's anyway so my parents don't even have to know."

"Good," Kurt grinned. "Although I'm sorry that I took you away from your sleepover."

"I'm not." Blaine answered. Kurt smiled and kissed him again, leading him to his room.

They spent the night relearning everything about each others' bodies that they had missed since the wedding, being as sweet to one another as possible. After they came down Kurt gave Blaine some clean pajamas to wear, and they settled in. They laid with their legs entwined and bodies towards one another.

"Hey Kurt?"

"Yes, Blaine"

"What does this-I mean I think but I didn't want to assume-" Blaine mumbled, looking at Kurt through his eyelashes.

"Well, I was hoping that all of this means that we're back together, if that's fine with you." Kurt answered.

"Officially?" Blaine asked.

"I'll even make a Facebook status if you want." Kurt smiled.

"All I want is you. I love you, Kurt" Blaine yawned, snuggling closer to Kurt.

"I love you too, Blaine."


End file.
